goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Damsels in Distress No More
(W.I.P.) Transcript (All the Disney and non-Disney princesses are standing behind the curtain) Sarah: What are you doing? Merida: We’re going out there, Miss Sarah. Mulan: We can’t hold it back any longer. We’ve been waiting to tell everyone for so long. Sarah: Even me? Mulan: Yes, even you. Rapunzel: We’ve all got something to share, and everyone needs to hear it. (The princesses walk onstage, and Snow White comes up to the microphone, gives it a tap, and speaks into it) Snow White: All right, everyone, please quiet down for us! (Silence falls) Snow White: Thank you. Hello, we’re the Disney Princesses, and with us today are the non-Disney Princesses and unofficial Disney Princesses. We’re all here to talk about something very important, and we want all of you to hear. Cinderella: We've been waiting to tell you this for so long, and today is the day we’re going to tell it, so please pay attention. Aurora: What we're going to talk to you about is the way some of you perceive us, and how unfair we think it is. Before we go any further, we would like Sarah Ann West, a Vyond user from Massachusetts to volunteer as an example of someone who sticks a certain stereotype about princesses into us. Miss West, can you please come up? (Sarah comes up onstage) Rapunzel: If you’ve watched Sarah’s videos, then you might know how she portrays princesses. She usually portrays them as stereotypical damsels in distress, whether it’s existing princesses, princess OCs that she makes, or even herself. We don’t like that at all. Not one bit. Tiana: (points to Sarah) This woman says that a princess should be kidnapped by an evil villain who locks her away somewhere, and then a hero has to come and rescue her, and then the princess must reward the hero with a kiss afterwards. She thinks some princesses should be weak, helpless damsels in distress who have to be protected from harm all the time. All. The. Time. Ariel: But it’s not just her who thinks we should be damsels in distress. There are lots of other people who think the same thing. We’ve heard this sort of thing from books about damsels in distress who are put in danger by an evil villain and get saved by young men who, nine times out of ten, mostly want power, expecting the princess to marry them afterwards. Rapunzel: And do you know what we think about that? We think it’s garbage! Complete, pure garbage! If we ever get kidnapped or enslaved, we have no intention of staying and waiting, because we get better results if we act. Belle: Look at us! Nobody has locked us up in dungeon cells or cages, or tied us to railroad tracks or sawmill conveyor belts, or offered us as a sacrifice to a dragon until a knight in shining armor arrives to save us in the nick of time. We don’t need to be protected from danger or have people keep us safe from harm. Aurora: Not only do some people stereotype us as damsels in distress that are in need of rescuing, but they tend to stick other stereotypes about princesses into us, too. Pocahontas: Some of us talk to animals. Ariel: And some animals talk to us. Rapunzel: We’re supposed to have magic hair… Elsa: Or magic hands. Snow White: They think we have to be poisoned… Anna: Cursed… Jasmine: Kidnapped… Belle: Or enslaved. Cinderella: And people assume all our problems got solved because a big, strong man showed up. Aurora: As princesses, we’ve experienced quite a few of those things, but it does not happen all the time. We have all evolved since the first Disney Princess movie came out in the late 1930s. For a while now, Disney has created the stereotype that women are helpless and are always saved by big, strong men. In princess movies, such as Cinderella, Snow White, and The Little Mermaid, all of the women are dependent on a man to help them solve their conflict. Even Tiana in Princess and the Frog, who seems like an independent woman, depends on the prince to help her be human again. However, the times could be changing. Newer Disney movies, like Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Moana, and Frozen, don’t revolve as much around the ‘damsel in distress’ theme. Jasmine: Just take a look at Snow White. She is known as dainty, innocent and a motherly figure in the first Disney princess film ever released in 1937, which are all conventions of a vulnerable, young girl. Snow is only fourteen years old, which, in modern society, is pretty outrageous, seeing as her stepmother wanted to kill her, and she was living alone with seven strangers. The worst part, however, is the fact that in the end, the Prince had to save her. Not the dwarfs, not the singing songbirds and not even herself. In short, Snow White a traditional damsel in distress. Ariel: My movie, released a few years later in 1989, also presented the same message as Snow White's movie; but this time, instead of falling for my personality like in Snow White, Eric literally fell for only my looks. I couldn't even speak or express my views, thoughts and emotions as I had not been given that power, and the only person to give it back was, of course, the prince. It seems that Disney shames the fact that women are powerful, have a voice and have more than just a pretty face. Moreover, slowly but surely Disney has gone from the main female being weak and naive to powerful and independent. Mulan: My movie was released in 1998, and if you haven’t seen it, I literally saved the entirety of China. Not alone, but with my passion to defend my family’s honor and my sick father’s life, I disguised my gender by cutting my hair and wearing a full suit of body armor to fight in the war against the Huns. If that isn’t awesome, then I don’t know what is! I was strong — physically and emotionally — fighting in the war, while being independent enough to save and defend my country. There is a male protagonist, however, and he gave full credit to me and my self determination. My movie could be considered the first Disney film that shows the true independence and decision of a woman and emphasizes her courage by doing this within a male dominated activity and cast. I could actually be the first Disney princess who is brave, strong and stands up for what is important to her. Elsa: Disney followed the dismissal of damsels in distress in 2012, 2013, and 2016 with Brave, Frozen, and Moana. My movie, Frozen, focused on sisterly love and is the first Disney film that doesn’t require a man in order to save the day. Sure, there were some people who were rooting for the conventional good guy, Kristoff, to kiss and save Anna, but I guess they were pretty surprised to find out that I was the cure instead. Anna and I are sisters, and instead of having to fall in love, we are already in love. This fact saved Arendelle from being frozen over and allowed Disney to introduce a new way to have a happily ever after. It showed that a man is not needed, nor is a true love’s kiss, and this emphasizes the power and strength that women have within a Disney film. Moana: My movie recognized me as an unconventional princess by look and objectives, specifically when I was given the chance to be called a princess, yet I turned it down and said, “Okay, first, I am not a princess. I’m the daughter of a chief.” Not through my actions or feelings, but through my actual words, I proved that I am not labelled as pretty, emotionless and dependent, but as someone with power and status. I am a daughter, a friend, a human being before I'm a “princess” which shows how far Disney has come regarding the power of women within its films. Kayley: Many of us princesses don't need our Prince Charmings anymore. One of the hallmark attributes of film is its ability to appeal to different age groups, but no media company has mastered the art of appealing to both young and old audiences in the way Disney has with their colorful adventures, and some animation studios have tried to duplicate it, like some of Don Bluth's films. However, the vast majority of princess movies, especially Disney Princess movies, hold to an unspoken stereotype — that women are the weaker sex. For older audiences, the insinuations might not seem so impactful; however, for younger, impressionable audiences, even such subtle messages can affect the way their psychologies develop. Anastasia: If you want evidence that some princess movies struggle with presenting strong female characters, look no further than some of the most popular productions. Take “Sleeping Beauty” for instance; a princess in distress is saved from eternal slumber by a handsome prince, and they fall in love and live “happily ever after.” Sound familiar? It should. Many stories about princesses, especially the ones Disney used to make, follow the familiar blueprint of a heroic prince coming to the rescue. Sure, some princesses are more proactive than others, but ultimately, the phrase “rescue the princess” springs up more often than not, and typically, romance blooms between the princess and her rescuer. The romantic elements of old princess films delight, and subsequently lure in, susceptible youth, who are then subliminally bombarded with the idea that women need to be rescued by men, and then owe them more than just gratitude. Odette: Interestingly, in one of the Disney network’s original movies, “The Cheetah Girls,” the band sings a number titled “Cinderella” in which they criticize the idea of a woman waiting around to be saved. The song refers to one of Disney’s first princesses, exemplifying an ongoing critique of Disney in that the film it alludes to, “Cinderella,” essentially focuses on a damsel in distress and how a prince delivers her from a life of degrading servitude and then marries her, making her a happy princess. Fiona: In recent years, Disney has responded to this critique, and has begun to offer fans a new blueprint. In 2012, they dropped 3D computer-animated “Brave,” which introduced the courageous, bullheaded Merida, who became one of the few outliers in the Disney tapestry. Set in Medieval Scotland, the story follows Princess Merida, the only daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor, and she’s far more outspoken than her mother considers proper for a lady, leading the two to fight constantly over Merida’s lack of decorum as a princess. The red-headed heroine believes in forging her own destiny, while her mother believes that her daughter should embrace her predetermined fate as a royal figure. When it comes time for Merida to marry, the struggle boils over and a selfish wish, granted by a kooky witch, sets Merida and her mother on a journey that later leads the two to develop a deeper understanding of one another. Amalthea: Merida isn’t alone in forging her own path, as another adventurer soon followed in her footsteps: In 2016, “Moana” sailed into the hearts of Disney fans with the story of a spirited, spunky and courageous princess. Daughter and only child of the island of Motunui’s chief, Moana loves the ocean and finds herself drawn to it, even at a young age, and despite her father’s disapproval. Her grandmother, Tala, the island’s “crazy lady,” breathes life into the stories of the island goddess, Te Fiti, who brought life to the ocean before her heart was stolen and lost. Moana’s love of the ocean only grows stronger as she listens to her grandmother’s stories, but her life has already been mapped out for her, and the ocean is forbidden territory. Yet, when her island is in danger, nothing stops Moana from setting sail and becoming the hero that her people need. Yum Yum: Why are movies like “Brave” and “Moana” important movies to show children? Well, because the theme of being who you are, despite who society believes you should be, emerges from both films, bringing with them guidance and a new worldview for girls to explore. Times have changed since Disney released “Snow White and the Seven Dwarves” back in 1937. No longer should the adjectives “demure” and “submissive” describe women’s behavior or personalities. Merida and Moana obliterate the mold of traditional expectations that their predecessors slowly reshaped over time. Parents should rush toward movies like “Brave”, "Wreck-It Ralph", "Frozen", and “Moana” because they promote inner strength and healthy platonic relationships instead of pouring a cup of romantic juice to entice girls into believing that they are not good enough on their own. Sure, many Disney films held important messages for children, but without the rose-tinted glasses, there are many fallacies plaguing beloved and classic Disney films. “Brave” and “Moana” shred a couple of the fallacies and offer new adventures, encouraging audiences to be brave, to be willing to stand apart from the crowd and to listen to the quiet voice inside. Daria: None of us fictional princesses want to be portrayed as damsels in distress anymore. We want to be like Merida and Moana — to believe in who we are and lead our lives as we see fit. As the Cheetah Girls sang, “My knight in shining armor is me.” We all deserve to believe that we can rescue ourselves as well as any prince could, we can slay our own dragons and vanquish any evil we face, and we don’t have to fall in love to be happy. We just want to let the prince stay at home, because the ladies have it covered. Odette: No matter how any of you depict us, many of us princesses are not traditional damsels in distress anymore. We’ve changed since 1937, and we’ve changed a lot. We don’t sit around and wait for our Prince Charmings to come and rescue us anymore. We’re no longer prizes to be won. We’re real princesses, and real princesses save themselves. Mulan: Why can’t you just let us be the heroes instead? We don’t need guys saving us 24/7. I mean, sure, every now and then we can let him beat up the villain, but we’re not gonna let that happen every time. Moana: No way! We’re not damsels in distress anymore. It’s 2019! We’re strong, independent women! Pocahontas: We have strength and power. Why can’t you let us defeat bad guys instead? We came prepared to fight, I’m just saying. Belle: To quote Princess Diaries author Meg Cabot: “It’s only in fairy tales that princesses can afford to wait for the handsome prince to save them. In real life, they have to bust out of their own coffins and do the saving themselves.” Jasmine: To be honest with you guys, we just don’t get why some people think our movies are misogynistic and a bad influence on children, especially little girls. Tiana: I am exceptionally independent and I worked hard to achieve my aspirations. Mulan: Pocahontas and I fought for our countries. Ariel: Belle, Rapunzel, Jasmine, and I all dreamt of having new experiences and meeting people. Rapunzel: We are far more than boy-obsessed damsels in distress. We’re all heroines. Belle: Being a princess means being smart… Pocahontas: Focused… Jasmine: Confident… Ariel: Resourceful… Tiana: Strong… Moana: And all that good stuff. You guys know what we mean? Rapunzel: When it comes to being a princess, there are plenty of qualities we all have in common: kindness, bravery, and the ability to stand up for others. Not all princesses are created equal, however, as some are most definitely stronger. Strength doesn’t always have to come from physical attributes, but also from a princess’s intelligence, her ability to lead, her creativity, and her active role in her own story. Moana: Part of the differences in the way us princesses are portrayed is a product of the time in which our movies were created. The original trilogy of princesses, Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora, are kind hearted and pleasant to a fault, allowing other characters to take on most of the action. Princesses of the 1980s, like Ariel and Eilonwy, were rulebreakers following their own paths. Princesses of the 1990s and the Disney renaissance, like Belle, Jasmine, and Mulan were more independent and fleshed out characters than any of the women that came before them. Belle: As a result of these different eras, there’s a varying degree of strength amongst us. This doesn’t necessarily mean some of you might be wondering which princess could lift a car over her head, but who has the strongest character and most aptly portrays the role of her story’s hero. There are eleven of us who would rank ourselves from the most worthless to the most powerful. Aurora: I'm ranked the most worthless princess, and here's why. As one of the original trinity of Disney princesses, I debuted in Sleeping Beauty. My legacy has endured for decades. I still land myself in the most worthless of princess spots because I'm not even the main player in my own story. In my movie, I spent my life guarded closely by my royal family and their attendants because of the possibility of the curse from Maleficent coming to pass. I'm so naive that it didn't occur to me to be careful when I met a strange man in the middle of the woods, though a trio of fairies were meant to be keeping me safe. It was also my own mistake that got me pricking my finger and sending my entire kingdom into a deep sleep. Because I spent the bulk of the movie’s action asleep, I'm the typical damsel in distress. I didn't help save myself or my kingdom. Instead, I relied on the fairies to help me, and they are largely the protagonists of the movie instead of me. Ultimately, my kingdom was saved by the prince that came after me. The prince was the same man I met in the woods, and we got our happily ever after, but I didn't actually do anything to help get myself there. Snow White: I certainly can't compete with that. I have the honor of being the first Disney Princess. My movie was also the first time Disney merchandising really took hold of audiences around the world. My movie was translated into dozens of languages and I appeared on lunch boxes, posters, and children’s toys all over the planet. My popularity over the decades has only grown. I've seen several live action adaptations give new twists on my story, and Once Upon A Time featured me as a main character. Those updates have gone a long way into turning me into a three dimensional person, but in my first Disney venture, I guess you can say I wasn’t exactly the best of princesses. Although I'm considered "the fairest one of all", I was chased out of my own home by my wicked stepmother, getting lost in the woods. My solace came in the form of a home for the seven dwarves where I took care of them, cooking and cleaning while they worked, to create a place for myself far away from the hostile castle. The strength here that prevented me from being named completely worthless is that I found a way to adapt to the worst of situations. I was homeless with very few skills, but I managed to make what I could do work for me. Yes, I ended up falling prey to an old peddler woman, an apple, and a sleeping curse, but I tried to make the best of a bad situation. Cinderella: I am perhaps the most famous of Disney princesses, but some might be surprised to see me in such a position on the list of princesses ranked from most worthless to most powerful. While I have the icon status, in the Disney version of my story, I'm not quite the strongest of princesses. Left with only my stepmother and stepsisters for family, I was more of a maid than a family member. Instead of treating me like one of her daughters, my stepmother relied on me to cook and clean for them, mend their clothing, and take care of their every whim. As a result, I had no time to myself except when everyone else in the house went to sleep. To my credit, I was able to keep up with all of their demands, work on my own dress, and keep my kind heart. My kindness also inspired loyalty from the animals around me. Even the mice that hid in the house loved me, and I seemed to be able to understand them, a great gift for a princess to have. That kindness and understanding didn’t exactly lead me to the throne, though it did get me noticed by my fairy godmother and get me a little help. Ultimately, it wasn't me who saved myself from a life of servitude, but my animal friends and the magic of my glass slipper. In short, my story just boils down to a lot of magical luck instead of my own strength. Ariel: Disney’s Renaissance gave audiences Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, and The Lion King, but it really kicked off with my movie, The Little Mermaid, in the late 1980s. Despite centering on me, the mermaid in the title, the movie spent a whole lot of time above the water as I learned about human life. I am clearly adventurous, which earns me some points, as I pushed the boundaries of what my father allowed me to do. I swam to the limits of human territory, I entered the domain of a known sea witch, and I regularly refused to listen to the more conservative voice of Sebastian the crab, the guardian appointed to me by my father. My adventurous spirit is great for a potential leader, but I also went a bit too far, which got me into trouble. Despite having a huge ocean to roam, I'm one of the more naive princesses. For some reason, even knowing Ursula’s reputation, I trusted her enough to trade my voice for some temporary legs. It’s that trust that backfired on me and put me in a precarious position later in the movie. Yes, I did save Prince Eric from drowning at the top of the movie, and I did attempt to hold my own against Ursula in human form, so I'm not a princess who goes down without a fight. I'm also a much stronger young woman than the original Disney princesses were in their day. Pocahontas: I was the first of the Disney princesses to be inspired by a real person instead of a fairy tale, though the differences between animation and history are vast. I'm also, technically, not a princess. The Powhatan people didn’t have royal lineage. Instead, chiefs were elected by the people. As the daughter of a chief, like Moana in her later movie, I am more of a symbolic princess. The strength of character in me stems from two places: my connection to nature and my role as a peacemaker. “Colors of the Wind” might be one of the most famous Disney songs, but it’s not the only time I placed the focus on the natural world. Throughout my movie, I communed with nature. I called upon the spirits of the elements to help me stop John Smith’s punishment, and frequently spent my time on cliff faces and in waterfalls. I also got most of my advice from a wise willow tree. It's as a peacemaker that I truly shone. Despite being pulled in different directions by the traditions of my people and the dreams I held, I managed to find a way to bring the English settlers and the Powhatans to common ground. In my movie sequel, I also acted as a representative for my people in England. I was constantly striving to find connection between people instead of pulling them apart, making me a true leader. Anna: As Elsa's little sister, I have a lot of things going for me: a pucky spirit, a belief in the good of people, and immense courage. Despite all of that, I rank far below my sister when it comes to simple things - like understanding when I'm being lied to. If Elsa is wiser and more cynical, I'm certainly more innocent. Some might also call me naive. I believed in the old Disney style of a princess falling in love at first sight at the start of my movie, but the story quickly moved in a new direction as the audience discovered my supposed perfect match was the real villain of the story. Of course, my innocence is buoyed by my optimism and an enduring faith in my sister. What I might lack in power and skill, I more than made up for in my commitment to get to my sister and bring her back to our kingdom. I saw it as my own personal quest to get Elsa to fix the long winter she created. Ultimately, it was the bond between the two of us that helped Elsa learned to control her gift. Without me, Elsa wouldn’t be nearly as strong as I am. Vanellope: Some of you might think a movie about video game characters might seem like a strange place to find a Disney princess, but my movie, Wreck-It Ralph, is full of surprises. The movie focuses on Ralph, the villain of his game who didn't want to be a bad guy anymore, but along the way, he also met a princess. Of course, that princess is me. I kinda seem like the opposite of a princess. I'm a kid who takes sassy to the extreme, not caring if I hurt anyone’s feelings, and putting my own wants and needs ahead of others. Of course, all of that is a result of years of bullying from other characters in my game when all I wanted was to be allowed to live my life. Treated as the villain, I wanted to compete in a race in the candy covered carts of Sugar Rush. Because everyone believed I was a glitch in the system, they also believed I could destroy the game. It was eventually revealed that I wasn't actually a glitch and my need to race is actually part of my character. Instead of being a glitch, I'm the rightful princess of the game. Despite my snarky attitude, I'm a forgiving character and an eternal optimist. I'm also incredibly creative, thinking outside the box for solutions to my problems. With the help of Ralph, I was able to end up back where I belonged, though I decided I didn't want to hold the title of Princess. Instead, I preferred to be President. Jasmine: With two sequels and a television series after Aladdin, plus plenty of guest appearances in other Disney projects, I'm one of the most prolific Disney characters to come out of the 1990s. One of my biggest strengths was my belief in speaking my mind. Despite being born into a family that dictated my every move, I wasn’t afraid to say everything I thought about my situation. When I was set for an arranged marriage without any say in the matter, I made sure to point out I wasn’t “a prize to be won.” I not only stood up to my father, but also to the movie’s villain, Jafar. Yes, I might have been frightened of him, and even made his prisoner at one point, but I never backed down. I also proved myself more observant than others around me. Not only did I know that something was off with Prince Ali, but I also knew that Jafar wasn’t the best advisor for my father before anyone else did. If I hadn’t led such a sheltered life for so long, my observation skills and intuition might have been put to good use for the kingdom. The only reason I don't rank as stronger is because most of my skills -- hand to hand combat, political negotiation, etc. -- aren’t seen in my movie appearances, but in the television series that came after. Many movie watchers might not even be aware they exist, painting a more shallow picture of me. Eilonwy: As one of Disney’s “lost princesses,” there are quite a few Disney fans who forget that I even exist. Even though I was one of the main characters in 1985’s The Black Cauldron, I haven't been part of Disney’s merchandising or theme parks since the early '90s. If the 1980s had been kinder to me, I might have been credited for the beginning of the Disney renaissance. Instead, the PG-rated animated movie in which I starred, a first for Disney, was deemed too dark by most - even after extensive edits. It didn’t contain the sweet and happy-go-lucky characters audiences were used to, and The Black Cauldron failed to make more than half of its budget back in the United States, leaving me largely hidden in the history of the Mouse House. It’s a shame because, although I'm not the toughest princess out there, I'm certainly stronger than many who came after me. When audiences first met me, I was frightened and confused following being kidnapped and imprisoned, but I wasn’t sitting by and waiting to be rescued. Instead, I was actively searching for a way out from the dungeon where I was held and I even found a way for Taran, the hero of the story, to escape as well. I might have been ahead of my time when it comes to Disney princesses as well, asserting my independence and reminding Taran that I was no damsel in distress, that being a girl didn’t make me a lesser hero. Belle: As an outsider in a small French village in my movie, Beauty and the Beast, I always rubbed my fellow villagers the wrong way. I spent the bulk of my free time reading and dreaming of adventure while many of the illiterate villagers in my town were too busy working to learn to read. My love of knowledge and literature isn’t my only strength. I am also a determined and brave woman. I journeyed into the woods in the middle of winter to find out just what happened to my father when he vanished. When I discovered the Beast, I might have been frightened, but I didn’t back down. While I remained as a prisoner in the Beast’s castle, I didn’t allow myself to be treated as a prisoner. I had my run of the castle, conversing with the enchanted furniture and changing the day-to-day operations. I was able to teach the Beast the error of his ways, and even save his life - twice. If we’re talking about sheer physical strength, it’s long been acknowledged by fans that I must have some super strength up my sleeves as well. I was, after all, able to lift the Beast onto my horse and take him back to the castle after he was attacked by wolves in the woods! I think I might have some hidden super strength myself. Anastasia: While there are quite a few Disney Princesses in the list ranking them from the weakest to the strongest, I believe a few non-Disney princesses should be on that list, like me. FOX was responsible for my movie, and with the deal between Disney and FOX still being worked out, it’s only a matter of time before I join the lineup of Disney Princesses. Anyway, in the '90s animated movie, I was an orphan called Anya with no memory of my childhood. Instead of taking that lying down, I set out on an adventure of my own, looking to build a life and figure out just who I was. I happened to cross paths with a pair of con artists who intended to use me to claim a prize. While I went along with their plan initially, to pretend to be the Princess Anastasia, I did it while not knowing they didn’t believe I was the real deal. I denounced their plan when I found my family, but I didn’t completely turn my back on them either, still rescuing my former traveling companion from a dark wizard. I also made an unusual choice in the movie. Unlike the many of the princesses in Disney’s movies, I didn't continue as a ruler of a kingdom by the end of my story. Because my story was inspired by the real life royal Romanov family whose lives were stolen in a revolution, if I took back the country, it would have changed history. Instead, I got to make my own choices and live my own life. Tiana: I have the honor of being the first - and so far, only - African-American princess in Disney’s lineup. I made history by not only being the first in their animated slate, but also the first black character to do meet and greets at Disney’s theme parks. The milestones in Disney princesses didn’t stop there for me. I was also the first princess to have a real job working toward a goal of owning my own business. I began to develop my love for cooking as a child, and it stayed with me into adulthood. My passion for food made me one of the hardest working princesses there is. I also showed a remarkable ability to adapt to difficult situations, figuring out just how to use my strengths as a frog relatively quickly after being transformed into one. The frog version of me managed to escape with powerful kicks and snap up objects with my elongated tongue, saving myself and the frog version of Naveen on numerous occasions. My determination and adaptability were also matched by my ingenuity. I was able to cook while in frog form and build a raft, which is no easy feat. I also exhibited a trait necessary for many royals: selflessness. Mine wasn’t shown by my ruling over a kingdom, but by my willingness to step aside to allow my best friend happiness and a fortuitous marriage. Ultimately, all of these combinations and my strength of character got me the happy ending: my own restaurant and a former prince to share it with. Kida: As the oldest of Disney princesses (I'm over 8,000 years old during the events of Atlantis: The Lost Empire), I'm one of Disney’s “forgotten” princesses. I don't appear in any of Disney’s official princess merchandise and my movie is largely forgotten by audiences. It’s become more of a cult favorite, but I guess I deserve to be upgraded from cult status. Like many on the list, I don't marry into royalty; I was born into it. I was also born into a magical kingdom full of ancient secrets that was hidden underwater, which makes me pretty cool to begin with. Like the modern animated movie Moana, I am also a voice of dissent amongst my people, trying to unlock the past in order to give them a future. In addition to saving my people, I'm also a fierce fighter, able to take on people twice my size, and other characters make reference to my ability to slay my enemies with ease. I have a magical healing crystal to help those who are injured as well. The same crystal linked me to my kingdom, allowing me to use enormous magic when my kingdom is threatened. I am also the first Disney princess to officially become a queen by the end of my movie as I take over the duties of ruling Atlantis. Moana: On the younger end of the Disney princess spectrum, I'm not technically a princess. Instead, I'm the daughter of the chief of my people. I might not live in a castle, but my family still commands respect. While my people appear content in their village, I spent my childhood looking to the sea and wistfully wishing for adventure. My parents drilled into me that they needed to be content where they are, but that didn't stop me from trying to find a solution to the problem of their home being endangered. I took on a nearly impossible task. I decided to sail across the ocean, though my people had forgotten their old seafaring ways, to find a demigod that could help me save my island. I took on that task with no real training in the art of sailing, but with a special relationship with the ocean, which afforded me a certain amount of help as I made my way to the demigod. With a lot of hard work and ingenuity, not only did I learn about my peoples’ true history, but I reclaimed it and saved them. I was the one who realized the “villain” and the goddess I needed to save were one in the same, simply a reflection of how someone who has had their happiness stolen from them would behave. I proved myself as a formidable chief for the future of my village. Elsa: Sheer power alone means that I had to nab one of the strongest spots on the list. Not only did my magical ability to freeze things create my own ice palace, but I froze my entire country, causing winter in the middle of summer! If a magical ability was all it took to create a strong princess though, the list would be very short. Not every Disney princess is able to wield magic. That magic can also be unpredictable, just like mine when I accidentally froze my own sister. My strength came from knowing when to turn my magic off and when to let someone else have the spotlight. When my parents perished in a shipwreck, the kingdom technically became mine in Frozen. Knowing how dangerous my abilities were, I locked myself away and learned to control them. Initially, I was ruled by fear, but I learned to control that as well. I briefly ran away from my kingdom and my out of control powers before learning that I didn’t have to rely on just myself to be, not only a princess but, a queen. By the end of my movie, I not only got rid of the deep freeze on my country and controlled my powers, but I helped my little sister figure out her love life. Merida: Being one of the few Disney princesses to not have a love interest, I broke the mold in a lot of ways - including not playing damsel in distress very well. One of the biggest Disney tropes is for the princess to find themselves in hot water and need their prince to bail them out. However, in my movie, Brave, my journey didn't involve finding myself a husband; instead, my journey was one of self discovery and understanding the importance of family. I set out to save my family myself. As one of the strongest wills of any of the Disney princesses, I learned to fight and to use a bow and arrow from an early age. Though my mother disapproved of those skills, it was those same abilities that allowed me to save my mother in the end. Of course, despite me saving the day, I missed out on the “strongest” spot on the list because I'm not adept at getting a kingdom to rally around me yet, and it was myself who actually started the whole mess in my movie to begin with. It was my wish that turned my mother into a bear and put my family in danger. It’s a good thing I learned from my mistakes. Rapunzel: As one of the newer princesses in the Disney lineup, I might seem like a naive damsel in distress at first. After all, I had spent my entire life locked in a tower, cut off from the rest of the world. I quickly proved myself capable of taking care of myself, though. My naïveté can be excused thanks to my isolation. I didn't really understand that people can’t be trusted. My mother might have told me that I couldn't trust the outside world, but I only really applied that to not telling people about my magic hair, which turned out to be a smart choice on my part. Also as a result of my isolation, I developed one of the most impressive skill sets of the Disney princesses. In addition to the usual singing skills, I'm an artist, a climber, and I've figured out numerous uses for my extra long hair. I'm also pretty adept at using a frying pan as a weapon. More than my ability to swing a mean pan though is my ability to charm people and get them to follow me, something a real leader needs if they’re going to run a kingdom. I was able to charm a tavern full of the more traditional Disney thugs to get them to help me out and ally with my travelling companion later in the movie. I've got the royal goods. Mulan: Anyone can argue over which of the modern princesses are the strongest, but undoubtedly, I might be on top of the list. Technically speaking, I'm not a princess. I wasn't born into a royal bloodline and audiences never see me marry into one. I am, however, granted grace by the Emperor of China and I feature prominently in Disney’s official princess line of merchandise, so I'm an honorary princess in our book, and I definitely earn the strongest spot. Being the only child in a traditional Chinese family, I was expected to marry well and bring honor to my parents. Instead, I ran away, taking my father’s place in the Chinese army to fight the Huns. Lots of people say it was one of the bravest acts any Disney princess has ever undertaken, and it could have seriously backfired on me. I put in the effort to train with a group of men, never revealing that I was a woman, earning their respect over time. I am, as the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" goes, “as fierce as a coursing river, with all the strength of a great typhoon.” I singlehandedly caused an avalanche to destroy the approaching army of Huns, holding my own against more experienced military men. I also continued onto the Emperor’s palace, despite being ostracized once my femininity was discovered, and made it my own personal mission to save the country. With the help of a few friends, I saved my Emperor and my people, bringing honor to my family in a way they didn’t expect. Megara: A damsel doesn’t always need saving. Sometimes she’s just off to the side, kicking butt. Sometimes she can fend for herself. In fact, sometimes she even does some saving of her own. I really nailed it when I said “I’m a damsel, I’m in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day!” But we’ve gotten a little ahead of ourselves. Rapunzel: (Princess Oriana and Princess Elise come in) Oriana: Yes, Elise and I are indeed damsels in distress, but when we got kidnapped by villains, we didn’t sit around crying our eyes out and wailing for someone to help us. Elise: That’s because we’re not that melodramatic. Oriana: When I got kidnapped by the Duke of Zill, I only cried one tear to send a distress signal for help. Elise: And I never cried when I got kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik, because I can’t cry at all. The reason why I can’t cry is because there’s a monstrous and destructive Iblis sealed up inside me, if I shed even one single tear, I might release Iblis, and if he is released from my soul, he’ll cause a huge amount of destruction. Nobody wants that. Ariel: Do you understand what we’re saying, Miss Sarah? Do you understand that you can’t make your princess OCs damsels in distress all the gosh darn time? Peach: Why do they always have to say “Thank you Mario, but your princess is in another castle”? If I were to congratulate Mario for saving me, I would say “Thank you Mario, but this princess is a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man!” Jasmine: Some of us are rebel princesses, and rebel princesses don’t sit tight. Isn’t that right, Star Butterfly? Star Butterfly: Right on, Jazzy! Chibiusa Tsukino: Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have to wait for a prince to come along on a white horse. You can go out and find Prince Charming yourself. It's up to you to find the right boy. Eilonwy: Exactly, Chibiusa! You've got a very good point there. Not all princesses need to wait for a prince to come and rescue them. We can just go and find the perfect prince ourselves. Snow White: I believe the reason some of you think we’re bad role models for girls is because you have never bothered to see our positive qualities. Many of us princesses have done things to prove that we can be heroines, no matter how brave or strong we are. Though I’m not extraordinarily smart or brave, I have taught others that all of us have redeeming traits with my love of wildlife, my unconditional acceptance of those with physical disabilities, and my perseverant optimism. I devoted my time and energy to helping others. Cinderella: In the midst of the appalling abuse and neglect of my stepmother and stepsisters, I became the epicenter of the function of my family. I loved my abusers not because of, but despite their abuse, and I sought friendships in the smallest and most meek of companions. I had courage and a strong sense of self so that I was able to go to a royal ball and woo the prince despite an entire life of bullying. Aurora: Because I was the victim of political turmoil, I was forced into exile. I embodied hope in a hopeless situation, and my patroness of lost causes was so in tune with the family I was forced to leave behind that my greatest dream was unknowingly shared with my estranged parents. Ariel: I was lost in an understandable childhood rebellion, and my mistakes lead my on a frightening path of transformation, betrayal, and near-death. My initial superficiality gave way to a deep and self-giving love for my paramour and for my own family. I had the courage to pursue my life that went against what society dictated. Belle: I was criticized by my envious peers for my remarkable intelligence and unassuming beauty, and I longed for a life filled with meaning. Embracing sacrifice for the only family I had, I befriended a hideous monster and a variety of unbelievable servants, relying on an open mind and a genuine heart. Jasmine: Despite my disdain for the life that my country’s traditions would make for me, I loved my father deeply, and I managed to see through an impoverished street boy’s rough exterior and find a king inside. I challenged chauvinistic values, stood up against a law I didn’t agree with and made my own determination about someone’s character whether it was popular or not. Pocahontas: Even though my story was far from a historic portrayal, I gave viewers the opportunity to explore faith, tradition, and great inner strength. Inspired by the memory of my late mother and my trust in the spirits, I singlehandedly stopped a war before sacrificing a great love for the sake of peace and unity. Mulan: I value duty, honor, and family above all, and I sacrificed my chances at a normal life to save my father from a certain death on the battlefield. Despite my initial rejection as a beauty, I showed viewers that true glamor is found in strength. Aurora: We are beautiful, strong, and independent princesses. If our Prince Charmings are taking too long, we will get on our high horses and find them ourselves. Cinderella: Starting today, we will worry less about fitting into glass slippers and more about shattering glass ceilings. Snow White: And let’s hear it for girl power. (The princesses leave as crowd cheering is heard which ends the video) Category:Videos Category:Non Grounded Videos Category:Longest Videos Category:Longest videos